DESCRIPTION (Taken from the Applicant's Abstract) La Familia! extends collaboration between the North Carolina Farmworkers' Project (NCFP), a grassroots community based organization, and environmental health researchers at Wake Forest University School of Medicine to evaluate a Lay Health Advisor (LHA) model to reduce pesticide exposure among farmworker families. The proposed research builds on PACE, Preventing Agricultural Chemical Exposure among North Carolina Farmworkers (R21 ES08739), a highly successful workplace intervention to reduce migrant and seasonal farmworker pesticide exposure. With iLa Familia!, the PACE focus shifts to exposure of farmworker families, particularly children, and expands work with the North Carolina farmworker community to Latino Christmas tree workers in the western region of the state. iLa Familia!'s specific aims are to: 1) document and assess farmworker knowledge, beliefs and perceptions of pesticide exposure of all family members, particularly as they relate to exposure of children; 2) identify pathways for environmental exposure of farmworker children to pesticides; 3) develop, implement, and evaluate a culturally appropriate LRA intervention to reduce pesticide exposure of children (aged 18-48 mo) in farmworker homes; and 4) compile and disseminate the final intervention program to other farmworker communities and farmworker service providers. A model of community participation will be implemented throughout the 5 project years. Formative research (in-depth interviews; pathway exposure assessment) will be completed in Years 1 and 2. Using the formative results in a PRECEDE- PROCEED framework, the content and format of the LHA intervention will be developed in Year 2. This intervention (and a revision) will be evaluated in Years 3 and 4 using a group randomized design. End-points will include change in knowledge of pesticide exposure routes for children and ways to reduce their exposure; change in exposure-related behaviors; and changes in household dust levels. In the final year, support will continue for the LHA program as part of the process of NCFP developing its health outreach mission in western NC., while the results of the project are disseminated to regional and national farmworker groups, to those providing health care to farmworkers, and in the research literature.